Something to Fight For
by twilighter890
Summary: “Because she saved you.” Richard calmly stated. “She was never meant to die. You were. You were supposed to save her. But instead, she saved you when she let go. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.” Richard shows Sawyer a reason to fight. Her.


** Something to fight for-**

They had been running from Locke for days. Running through the jungle and past streams and waterfalls. All of them were tired, sore and emotionally and physically drained.

Sawyer had been shot at so many different times he had lost count, he's been chased through the jungle by psycho Others and had time traveled. He had lived in the seventies for 3 years.

Even after all of that, he'd never been as confused as he is now.

Because now, he was running from a man, who may or may not be dead. And was hell bent on killing him and his friends.

Not that that mattered to him. Nothing really mattered to him anymore. The only thing that mattered to him was six feet under the jungle ground. Dead because of a mistake he made.

Which is why he wasn't really focusing on where he was going until a voice called out from behind him.

"Sawyer, stop!" Jack called.

"What?" Sawyer called back.

"Do you hear that?" Kate asked weakly. "Sawyer, there's something up ahead."

Kate had been getting weaker as the days went on. Sawyer suspected that her gun shot wound to the arm was infected.

Now, as Sawyer pain attention he could hear voices coming toward them.

"We aren't going to find them. Locke knows better then to be anywhere where we could find them." A familiar voice sounded.

"Sonuvabitch." Sawyer mumbled then stalked toward the voices. He saw them, right before they saw Sawyer.

"Aw, James. Good to see you." The voice of Richard Alpert. "We have been looking for you and your group."

"Ain't my group, guy liner." Sawyer growled.

Sawyer could here Hurley and Jack calling for him hesitantly.

"Calm down, Doc." He shouted out to them, "It's just Alpert and his crew."

Ben was the one who had talked before Richard and was looking at him hardly.

"Boss?" Miles walked past the bushes and exclaimed surprised, "It's good your ok."

After he said that Hurley and Jack emerged, with Kate in Jack's arms.

Sawyer noticed that Ben was looking past them waiting for the person who never would come.

"Where's Juliet?" he finally asked with wide eyes.

Sawyer sneered at him. "She's dead." And then he turned to Miles, "I see that you didn't fill them in on what happened."

Ben's eyes closed and they all could see a flicker of guilt and sadness flash through his face.

Ben finally spoke after regaining his composure. "That's a shame… Juliet was an asset to this island."

Sawyer snapped. He walked over and punched Ben as hard as he could. Ben staggered back with a bloody nose.

"Is that all you can say?" He yelled at Ben. "You brought her to this island. You forced her to stay! She could still be-" he couldn't finish.

"James, Juliet's death is an unforeseen consequence to what was planned for the island. And believe me when I say unforeseen." Richard said mysteriously.

Jack was silent up until then. He quietly put Kate down on the floor. "Can you help her, Richard?"

Richard turned his attention from Sawyer to Kate. "What happened?"

"She was shot. It's kind of obvious dude." Hurley piped up.

Richard didn't even spare a glance towards him. "How long ago was she shot?"

"Two days. The bullet went through." Jack told him.

Richard nodded. "We'll take her to the Flame Station. I was going to bring you there anyway." Ben looked at Richard oddly. Richard's attention turned back to Sawyer. "There is something you should see."

Sawyer smirked, "Really? Well I don't feel like goin' to a Dharma station."

"Trust me. You'll want to see this." He said meaningfully.

"And why would I want to see it?"

Richard smiled. "Because it will give you something for the upcoming fight." He turned away and spoke to everyone again, "The station is a long walk that way." He said pointing.

He walked away towards the direction without another word.

Miles shrugged and followed Richard. Followed by Ben, Hurley, and Jack with Kate once again in his arms. Sawyer reluctantly followed.

The Flame station was hardly anything more then a shack. It was about noon by the time everyone finally made it. Once they were all indoors, Richard showed Jack a small cot that he could put Kate down on.

"Why did you bring them here?" Ben asked Richard. "There's nothing for them here."

"But there is." He responded evasively. "I'm sure you remember exactly what this station has to offer, Ben. Considering the last time you were In here you gained Juliet's loyalty back."

That comment was not missed by Sawyer. "Why the hell are we here, Alpert?"

"I want to show you something that my allies in the real world informed me of." He said.

Richard then proceeded to beckon Sawyer forward. Miles, by nature tagged along. Richard put on a mic, and gave a wry glance to Ben. Last time this happened, Ben was in Richards position.

"Pay attention to the date on the bottom left hand corner." Richard instructed. Sawyer and Miles merely glared. "Ok. Bennet," Richard instructed to someone outside the room, "Turn the camera on."

It took a second, but the Tvs in the room suddenly flickered on and The people in the room's attentions were glued to the screen.

The camera was at first pointed at what looked to be a suburban neighborhood. It then pointed to a driveway of a house. On the driveway was an older mustang convertible with someone in jeans and a tee shirt working on the old car. Their back was to the audience.

"What is this-" Sawyer started but was stopped by the face of the person working on the car. She had finally looked up towards the camera and walked forward to grab some tools from a box on the side walk.

Her blonde hair was pulled back into a bandanna, like she used to wear it when she was working on the hippie cars. Despite the grainy quality, the person featured in the video was unmistakable. Hair the color of the sun and eyes as blue as the sky.

"Is that?" Miles said in wonder. "It can't be." He answered his own question.

"That's not possible." Jack said from behind them. He too, was stunned.

"Look at the corner." Richard commanded. "See the date."

May 9, 2004. Today.

Sawyer was silently staring up at the screen, not reacting to anything that was being said. His only focus was the woman on the screen. His eyes were shining with un shed tears.

"Juliet." He whispered.

"Turn it off." Richard said.

"No! No don't!" Sawyer pleaded. But the screen went black.

"What was the point of that?" Sawyer asked, his voice was raw.

"That, was to get you into gear. The man pretending to be Locke needs to be stopped. And I need you to help me do it."

"Why bring her into this?"

"Because I figured, this way, you'd realize what's at stake." He looked hard at Sawyer. "It's not just your life," he turned to everybody in the room. "It's not just their lives, It's her life too. The man in black has a personal vendetta against Juliet."

"Why?" he asked astounded.

"Because, James. Juliet is the reason everybody on the island isn't dead already. She did something. And because of that, she made the man in black's job a whole lot harder. But I'm not talking about that. The man pretending to be Locke, was not happy that she died. She wasn't supposed to die."

"Then why did she?" Sawyer asked the one question he'd been dying to know ever since he buried his girlfriend days ago. "Why her?"

"Because she saved you." Richard calmly stated. "She was never meant to die. You were. You were supposed to save her. But instead, she saved you when she let go. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

He looked him dead on. "James, You were supposed to die. Not her. And because of that, The man in Black wants her dead."

* * *

**Alright that is the first chapter. If I get a good enough response, I will continue it.**

**Thanks! REVIEW**


End file.
